Chronicles Of Narnia: The inbetween
by KaydenWaveharp
Summary: A bit of an "addition" to the chronicles of Narnia series. It takes place some time between the Lion, The witch and the wardrobe-And Prince Caspian. It'll detail a side-story of some things that happened between the two books. It will be done in pieces.


A rhytmic dripping sounded over and over again as small water droplets landed on a pool of water in the middle of a cave which was situated on the side of a cliff and just above the crashing waves of the ocean nearby. The scent of the sea wafted up through the cave and up to the house on top of the cliffs high above.

The house was owned by a single woman who often adopted children whom after the war had ended had no homes. Right now though she had no children with her but she had recently signed off to adopt one more. A young boy, who'd lost both of his parents, his brother and his sister to the war. He was all on his lonesome and when he had been found the woman hadn't even hesitated to adopt him.

By all standards the woman in question had unlike many others had profited greatly from the war that had commenced. She'd invested money in a great many of sources including military, science and even medical research towards the wars and with her funding they had been able to make several breakthroughs and the royalties alone made her a very rich woman. But she was not one of the few who let it go to her head. No. She spent almost all of her money and time dedicating herself to helping those who had been affected by the war and often housed many refugee's and children.

The woman's name was Celest Nora Blackburn. And she was a rather well known historian. For the better part of her life she'd dedicated herself to researching and digging up bits of history, She'd written many books and had even bought a house based on a historical location.

Now as Celeste stared out her window over the ocean she ran a hand through her tinted grey hair. She'd grown old...faster than she had wanted to and she did not know how much longer she could keep up the hard work of adopting and helping out children and refugees. She figured that after this next child it would be her last and she could finally retire...

A sigh escaped between Celeste's lips as she turned and headed into the main hall of her home. It was a very decorated house with many different artifacts and the like about it. The one who owned it previous to her had been a famous professor who had also brought in children who had suffered from the war and had taken care of them a decent amount of time. He'd taken in four children and after taking care of them a while he had simple dissapeared...no sign of him had ever been seen again. That was when Celeste had bought the house and basically everything in it.

Surrounding the house were all sorts of meadows and gardens making it beautiful beyond comparison with a road out front of it making it easily accessible.

Now Celeste had only just filed for the adoption and knew the child was to arrive tomorrow at the train station in the next town over. She had made the arrangements to have the child picked up and was resting now and getting things ready for when he arrived.

Meanwhile in a town that had been ravaged by the war a boy with short brown hair sat on a bench waiting for a taxi to pick him up. His legs were folded up to his chest and his breath became mist in the cold air as he breathed. He was shabbily dressed in a long button-up coat with a floppy sort of hat on his head. It was obvious he was quite cold but it wasn't like he had any other real posessions. He'd lost everything in the war, including his family and now he had nothing else except the clothing he'd taken from some ruined houses.

Just recently though a bit of luck had passed him by when he was found and taken in by a local still-standing orphanage. He'd remained there for only a few days until they figured out who he was and then he had been adopted rather quickly. The boys name was Cyrus Foley. He wasn't anybody really important but for the war recovery efforts he was a special child in need of more care than most people had to offer including the orphanage.

It had only been a few days until he'd been adopted and now here he was waiting, he seemed to be doing alot of that lately. Waiting around for something to happen. But in truth Cyrus was just lost. He didn't really know what to do, what to think or how to do things at this point. Everything he'd ever had was now gone...what more was left for him? Or at least that was what he thought at the time.

A horn honking nearby made the boy look up with his deep and sad green eyes. A yellow cab was driving up towards him and pulled over as it arrived in front of him. A sigh escaped the boys lips quickly as he hopped off of the bench he was sitting on and moved towards the car quietly. The driver climbed out and said, "Cyrus Foley?"

The boy nodded gently and climbed into the car without a word. He didn't find himself talking very often anymore either. He just didn't find a reason to do so beyond letting people know his name. Now in the back of the cab the driver climbed in and began to drive off towards the train station as he said, "Travelling pretty light aren't you kiddo? Most kids getting shipped off have at least a suitcase..."

Cyrus didn't reply to the man. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes to look out the window as the sight of ruined houses rolled on by and the thoughts of his past crept into his mind. He found himself losing himself in the visions coming into his mind and was completely oblivious as the kind driver spoke and tried to get him talking.

Eventually though the cab reached the train station and the cab driver climbing out and knocking on his window knocked Cyrus from his trance. He blinked and shook his head quickly as he looked up and blinked. Was he here already? That had been an awfully quick drive. Or so it seemed.

Climbing out of the vehicle the cab driver looked to Cyrus and said, "Go up to the entrance, tell the man your name and he'll sort you out from there ok? And good luck kid...I hope things look up for you."

Cyrus looked to the man and then turned away and walked towards the entrance where a few armed soldiers sat waiting to check for peoples tickets and names. Cyrus quickly pulled his ticket from his pocket as he moved up to the soldiers.

The nearest of the soldiers looked to the boy and said, "Ticket."

Cyrus handed the man the ticket quickly and waited until the soldier nodded and said, "Head on inside and you'll be sorted out in there. It's a bit hectic. But stay calm and you'll be on your way." The man dug through a box behind him and handed a label to the boy, "Attach it to your jacket and you'll be ushered through." The soldier then motioned for Cyrus to slip through the entrance into the very crowded station within.

As Cyrus moved inside the station all around him there were thousands of people moving around the train in the middle. As soon as he was spotted by the nearest of the officials inside he was motioned forwards and ushered through a series of people who checked his label and ushered him farther and farther towards the back of the train. All around him he saw children being sent off by their parents to escape the newly coming attack during the war that had not ended.

Cyrus moved along every time he was ushered along and eventually someone took him by the arm and lead him into the train and into a cab with two other children. One was a girl with short auburn hair and the other was a boy with auburn hair as well. They both wore the same clothing and were obviously twins of some sort. They nodded to Cyrus as he moved into the cab and sat down across from them.

As Cyrus sat down and waited as the rest of the train was loaded up he leaned back and closed his eyes letting himself slip into a dreamworld where he was free. One where he could just escape from this harsh reality and be happy again. Or try to be anyways. After about an hour the train began to move along and he was left in his dreamworld.

His destination was almost the last one on the train.

~To be Continued~ 


End file.
